Tommy (AG032)
If you were looking for the character from The Kangaskhan Kid, see Tommy (EP034). :If you were looking for the character from Gonna Rule The School!, see Tommy (AG015). :For Timmy's dad, see Tommy Grimm. ---- Tommy (Japanese: ヒロミ Hiromi) is a character of the day who appeared in Abandon Ship!. He lived on the Abandoned Ship after searching for when he lost its Poké Ball there many years ago. When Tommy was a young kid, he trained his , who was a at the time, shooting empty soda cans. All that training caused it to evolve into Marshtomp. Tommy trained Marshtomp to use . After many failed attempts, Marshtomp finally perfected Iron Tail as Marshtomp was able to smash a rock. Later, Tommy and Marshtomp went on a ship and crashed. During the crash, he got separated from Marshtomp during the rescue. When Tommy grew up, he returned to the Abandoned Ship to reclaim his missing Marshtomp. He met and on board as the boat the group rode on was out of fuel. He ate some snacks and drinks with the group as they waited until Tommy was able to explore most of the ship. After mysteriously disappeared, Tommy and the group split up to find it. With and Max taken by Swampert, Ash, Brock, and Tommy remain. As Swampert was about to take next, he alerted Ash, Brock, and Tommy by shocking Swampert and it revealed itself from the water. Tommy recognized the Swampert as the Marshtomp that he had lost. However, Swampert fled as the group went chasing after it until it led them to where Max, May, and the others who were tied up by 's . As Ash was about to battle Swampert with Pikachu, Tommy stopped him since he is sure that Swampert was the Marshtomp from before. At first, Swampert kept attacking Tommy with as he tried reasoning with it but after telling it about the time they had fun together long ago, Swampert finally remembered Tommy and both of them hugged each other. With Swampert found, attempt to steal it from him but Swampert easily defeats them with . Afterwards, Tommy took the group to Slateport City on his boat. Pokémon mod 3}}|0|1=Mudkip|2=Marshtomp}}.png |cap=Tommy's mod 3}}|0|1=Mudkip|2=Marshtomp}} |img2=Tommy Swampert.png |epnum=AG032 |epname=Abandon Ship |vaen= mod 3}}|0|1=Lindsey Warner|2=Kayzie Rogers}} |vaen2=Darren Dunstan |vaennote=as mod 3}}|0|1=Mudkip|2=Marshtomp}} |vaen2note=as Swampert |desc=Tommy obtained this as a when he was young. After shooting some cans, it evolved into a . Later, Marshtomp practiced on using Iron Tail and was having trouble with the move at first and finally perfected it when Marshtomp smashed a rock it was aiming at. When Tommy was a passenger at the Abandoned Ship, he got separated from Marshtomp during the crash and returned to the ship years later to find it. Sometime before Tommy's return to the ship, Marshtomp evolved into Swampert and had a disdain for humans. When and arrived on board, Swampert began to capture them one by one and the prisoners got tied up by 's . As Swampert was about to take with it, Pikachu managed to alert Ash, , and Tommy about its presence. Swampert eventually led them to the room where the people Swampert caught were there. Ash battled it with but Swampert easily defeats Corphish in one hit. Before Ash got to use Pikachu next, Tommy tried to reason with it as it was the Marshtomp he lost. After convincing Swampert, it realized that Tommy was the rightful owner. interfere and try to steal it, but Swampert knocked out Jessie's Seviper the same way Corphish did in the beginning, and blasts them off. With Swampert reunited, Tommy took Ash and his friends to Slateport City. Swampert's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=神谷浩史 Hiroshi Kamiya 佐藤智恵 Chie Satō (as a child) |en=Jonathan Todd Ross |es_eu=Álex Saudinós Cristina Yuste (as a child) |pl=Ireneusz Machnicki}} Category:Hoenn characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters fr:Tommy (épisode 306) it:Tommy (AG032) zh:广海